


Eager

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [54]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question was whether to give their trainees an assignment, or to get them all drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

Wes may have seemed confident in his ability to train their first squadron, but Hobbie saw how nervous he was when they were going over the Sim results. He reviewed the actions of each eager trainee and diagrammed lesson plans on how they performed. They were getting close to live flights and he worried about letting them loose.

Hobbie was more practical. He knew that they couldn’t protect these pilots for long, so they had to be tough and just do the best they could. He favored many assignments and Sims too, not minding the review process.

Corsair did have promise and they were already noting who might be tagged to lead the flight groups and the entire squadron. After four weeks of classroom work and daily Sims, using classic battles and missions, they were getting a good idea of what was needed next also.

“I think we should give them an astronav problem and take them on a live flight, we can do a jump to test the best answers.” Hobbie pushed his datapad across the desk, but Wes ignored it.

Janson was leaning back in his chair against the wall, and he suddenly grinned and stretched his arms over his head, “I think we should get them all drunk.” He sat forward, letting the chair legs hit the floor again. “Or, even better, let’s give them the assignment and then get them drunk. Whichever trainees has the best solution after being drunk and hung-over gets command of the squadron.”

Hobbie looked at him, with one eyebrow cocked, “Seriously?”

“Sure, it’ll be fun.” Wes took the datapad from the desk, “We can give the assignment and then go out that same evening.”

“You want to test a course set by a hung-over trainee? I think I understand why we’re stuck here instead of rejoining the Rogues.”

Wes shook his head, laughing, “We have to trust them sometime, but you know that we’ll review all of their solutions first to pick the best ones. Not to worry, right? And you know the real reason that we’re here instead of with the Rogues is that Wedge and Tycho can’t compete with me on looks when the holo crews start covering the news of their missions.”

Hobbie smirked, know the last part was a joke. “I’m letting Wedge know your theory.”

“Tattletale.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Wes.” Hobbie rolled his eyes, “How about you give them the assignment and I’ll take them out drinking?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me, partners in crime and training young pilots. You make sure that I don’t corrupt them and I make sure that you don’t give them all depression. Deal?”

“Alright, as long as you buy the first round.” They shook hands on it and Hobbie grabbed the datapad back from Wes. “Let’s give them some trick questions.”

“Ooo, you want to be evil? I like that. Trick questions, absolutely.” Wes grinned again, and let his chair fall back to lean again the wall once more.


End file.
